Daydreams
by Gaawa-wida-cookie
Summary: Just another maths hour spent sittng at the back of the class staring at the back of a certain red head. i wonder what would be going through neji's mind? just a short gaaraxneji dabble.AU. YAOI


Hello guys not a long author note cus I can't write today for some odd reason . oh yah this is a one shot dabble if that what you call 'em? Anyways this is going to be slightly yaoi and an extreme Au if you don't like don't read you have been warned.

I don't own any of the Naruto characters featured in this very clever and highly entertaining fanfic but what I do own is COOOOOOOOKIES! So read and review if you want one!

_He pulled me into a tight embrace, as if he wouldn't let go, whispering his love to me in the dark. _ I smiled and continued my daydream. A hazy, glazed look in my eyes. I was in class; currently in one of the most boring lessons of all time, yes you guessed it ... mathematics.

As usual in this unforgivable torture, I sat at the back of the class next to a large window, spending my maths hour staring at the back of a certain red head that sat at the desk in front from me and fantasizing about all the possibilities, `if only, if only' I sighed and continued my current day dream, where said boy had just confessed his undying love to me in front of all his fan girls (sorry girls he's taken)

'Oh I wish he would look my way' I sighed laughing at myself at my thoughts, what was I thinking? Even if he happened to noticed me nothing would ever be between me and him, my family would probably burn me alive before they could ever accept what I really was. I had finally admitted it only a month or so before to myself. I sighed again 'how life was complicated'

I sighed once again I seem to do that quite a lot lately when I was around a certain someone . staring at the back of his handsome head .I could see his sky blue eyes looking back at me, that was in my own world of course, were his scarlet coloured locks lay messily in my hands ,his skin as soft as velvet ,his lips like hot silk on mine ( ok now I was just getting carried away) I blushed at my own thoughts. A hint of pink creeping up my face .

Yet it fascinated me how he could bring out every emotion I had, and still not notice me. It angered me to know that he could do all those things to me, yet he didn't even know my name, but yet again, this was _**my**_ guilty pleasure, _**my**_ one and only sinful secret I had kept for so long . Now, come to think of it logically, my name would only complicate the existing situation further. I smiled to myself; no this was only going to be between me myself and I and no one else.

Of course any onlookers would have thought me crazy, grinning away to myself in maths, sitting in my usual dark corner, staring at the godlike head of my fellow class mate, because to be honest that was all we were, fellow mathematics class mates, making the only thing we have in common is our similar ability in maths, although it was common knowledge that he was way smarter than many people in that subject. He just chose not to try as hard and so stayed in this lousy set, yet that worked just fine with me

It would be quite funny if you thought about it, yet no one knew, no one realised the truth. pretty ironic since they were so paranoid of this sort of stuff .mentally scolding myself for I knew this was not the time to think about this sort of stuff if I didn't get a move on I would be moving down and I knew that wouldn't be too convenient for me or the my secret crush. I had be harbouring for god knows how long. I looked down at the work I was meant to be doing and up again .I could see him concentrating hard on a particularly tricky sum. HA! I grinned internally .smart and sexy what more did I want?

But before I knew it "RIIIIING" the school bell Shrieked signalling the end of lessons and the end of the school day. I gathered my things and put them in my bag .then swung my bag onto my shoulder. And stood up still staring at the back of his head. "Hey Neji! You coming or what?"One of my friends shouted from somewhere from the hallway "yah coming !" I shouted back taking one last look. Oh well I thought another maths hour spent and gone .I turned around and joined the masses of students heading out to the school gates.

YAAAAAY! I finished .finally get to get some peace and quiet for a change no more storey ideas bugging me to be written at least not until the next one (hehe) this story had be floating around my head for the past eight weeks finally finished. if anyone is wondering the other guy was Gaara cus I think Neji and Gaara are such a cute pairing! Fan girl squeeeeeeels! Nejixgaara OMG! Anyways tell me how you like it if you want. this is my first go at slightly yaoi cus i don't want to do the real thing and just ruin it that would just be inhuman to all yaoi fangirls (and guy's if there are any out there ) everywere!

thanks for listening to me rumble on or reading for that matter and if you really liked it r&R people r&r!

Good night and much love!!

Gaawa-wida-cookie


End file.
